That's what you get
by BellaCullenWanabee14
Summary: When Edward cheats on Bella, she runs away. 5 years later, Bella is starring as Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill. What happens when it's filmed in Edward's new school? Post Eclipse
1. It all hurts just the same

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, One tree hill and HSM….**

Bella sighed as she made her way to her fiancé Edward's room. He's been so distant lately. It must be the whole Jacob thing. All of a sudden, Alice rushed in front Bella with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Bella, don't go in there." She warned.

"Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"Well, you know how that girl Summer visited…"

Summer is a vampire, trying to go vegetarian, so she came to the Cullens for help.

"Yes?"

"Edward and Summer kind of hit it off and, he's…well, he's cheating on you."

"WHAT?!?!"

Her heart shattered and tears threatened to fall on her pretty face. She pushed pass alic and slammed the door open.

And there he was. Kissing, or rather sucking Summer's face. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at Edward's head. Bullseye. He turned to see Bella and his face looked like he was about cry.

"Bella – "

"No, the next time you want to hurt me, you might want to just punch me in the gut. It all hurts just the same anyway."

Without listening to what Edward was going to say, Bella fled, leaving him heartbroken and guilty.


	2. OMC! Bella's on E! News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot - which is very original, by the way!!!**

**A/N: Now, this chapter will be a bit confusing so make sure you read the A/Ns and the words very carefully. This chapter proves just how weird my imagination is.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**ALICEPOV**

God, my brother was an idiot. Cheating on Bella, marrying that airhead Summer and being a regular ass man. Edward glared at me. Oops. He read my mind. Oh well, I don't care. F**k you, you frickin' man whore! And to think he had the nerve to marry Summer using Bella's wedding ring and in the same stupid date. The stupid cow even wore Bella's wedding dress!

We were all watching TV. Well not ho and bro ho. They were making out while we (even Carlisle and Esme) were trying to ignore them.

"Go on E! News." Rosalie told me. Even she preferred Bella to Summer. She's become extra bitchy ever since Summer moved in and kept criticising her style.

Ryan Seacrest's voice filled the living room:

"_Every girl wants to be famous, rich and dating one of the biggest male stars of the 21__st__ century. Well, Isabella Swan is living that life. And now girls all over the world have another reason to hate her. Isabella Swan is now officially soon to be Mrs. Zac Efron! _**(a/n you see how warped my mind is? Zac's the same age as Bella in this story)**

Whoa. Things sure have changed. Bella was famous! And she was marrying Zac Efron. Lucky girl.

Edward hissed and glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it, cow face." I glared back. Okay, I know I'm being mean to him but he definitely deserves it!

"Ssshhh, I'm watching." Rosalie said.

"_Bella was spotted shopping for wedding dress with her best friend Alexis Bledel _**(Okay, imagine this. Gilmore Girls was still on. Alexis is still 23. Bella started out in the business by being an extra on Gilmore Girls. They met and became friends. I know, weird.)**, _wearing a very expensive looking engagement ring made just for her; or so sources say. So I guess congratulations are in order. To Mr and Mrs Efron!"_

I felt like crying. I was supposed to go dress shopping with Bella. I was supposed to be her best friend.

Edward patted me on my shoulder. "Don't be sad?"

God, does he have brain damage or something or is he just plain retarded?! "Don't touch me! This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault that Bella's famous?!"

"Not that, dorkus. You cheated on Bella with," I looked and pointed at Summer. "That."

"You bitch." Summer retaliated, mad. Can she do better than that?

"Slut." Rosalie shouted back.

"Enough!" Carlisle roared. "Look what your doing to Jasper!"

My poor husband looked horrible, shaking with his head buried in his hands.

"Now Emmett's going to go and get his laptop. We are going to find out what happened in the past five years of Bella's life. I expect all of you to sit still and shut up." Esme replied, coldly. Wow, I never expected her to be so mad.

Emmett came down with Bella's Wikipedia on the screen. He forwarded it to Career:

_Isabella Swan starred in High School Musical at the age of 19 as Gabriella Montez. She continued acting in this movie until the age of 21 when she finished High School Musical 3: Senior Year. After making movies, Swan toured America and sold over 4 million copies of her album Pictures to burn. This year, she will be filming One Tree Hill in Wilmington, North Carolina._

We were now reading about Bella's personal life:

_Isabella lives in an apartment complex in Los Angeles with her fiancé Zac Efron. After she shot to fame, old classmates spilled to a magazine that Swan was a runaway. She claims that it's all true. "I had this boyfriend. We were going to get married and everything but then I caught him with his tongue in some other girl's mouth. I felt sorry for that poor girl." She also admitted that all of her songs in her album was about this ex boyfriend._

Poor Edward. He looked like he just found out Volvos were going out of style. Then I had an idea.

Wilmington wasn't a very sunny place this time of year.


	3. True Friends

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Because if I owned One tree hill, Lucas would've picked Brooke for Las Vegas

* * *

**BELLAPOV**

"I'm so cold." I complained as I finished filming the scene were Brooke and Lucas first met. Me and Chad were talking and it was the middle of the night.

"So how's Alexis?" I asked in a teasing tone. Alexis and Chad met each other on the set of Gilmore Girls and kind of fell for each other from then on. To the press, Chad, Alexis, Zac and I were the 'Fantastic Four'. Like Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan on the OC.

"Oh, she's great. You should know better. You saw her yesterday. The last time I saw her it was two weeks ago." Chad sighed. "What about you and Mr. Slick?"

"Oh, he's great." a different, much deeper voice said and he placed his hands on my waist. I turned and saw my new whole reason for existence. My Zachary. "I missed you." he whispered to me.

"I missed you too."

Chad pretended to gag. "You guys are gross."

"You're mean." I said. "And you're so mean that I'm not even going to warn you that Alexis is going to jump on you right now."

When he turned, Alexis jumped on him. Chad turned her around like how Zac turned me around in Can I have this dance.

"Who's gross now?" Zac replied.

"Shut up, Zachary." Alexis argued.

I loved my life. I think catching Edward cheating on me was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

**EDWARDPOV**

I looked out the window of the plane that was going to take us closer to Bella. _My _Bella. Not Zac Efron's Bella. Mine.

We were all doing different things to pass the time. Alice was singing to Bella's songs; Rosalie was watching High School Musical; Emmett and Jasper were warching _Zella _clips that they saw on Youtube in their heads to annoy me; Carlisle and Esme were talking so quietly that we couldn't hear it; and Summer was complaining about seeing Bella.

"I mean, why should we see her....she's not even family.....that bitch....do you still have feelings for her....EDWARD....EDWARD!!!"

I never noticed but Summer's voice resembled a horrible shriek. I used to think it was sexy....

I missed Bella. There I admitted it. I missed everything about her. I didn't even get to hear her sing to me.


	4. Bella's Songs AN

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Because if I owned One tree hill, Lucas would've picked Brooke for Las Vegas

* * *

**BELLA'S SONGS:**

**1. Decode - Paramore**

**2. That's what you get - Paramore**

**3. Never again - Kelly Clarkson**

**4. Get Back - Demi Lovato**

**5. My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne**

**6. Pictures to burn - Taylor Swift**

**7. The Good Kind - The Wreckers**

**8. Bleeding love - Leona Lewis**

**9. Two worlds collide - Demi Lovato**

**10. Only Hope - Mandy Moore**

**11. Cry - Mandy Moore**

**12. I'm only me when I'm with you - Taylore Swift**

**13. Take a bow - Rihanna**

**14. See you again - Miley Cyrus**

**15. 7 things - Miley Cyrus**


	5. She wears heels now

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything but the plot; I must credit my best friend Chanelle (the real life Tutor Girl) for some of the ideas. Oh, and if I owned One tree hill, Brooke and Lucas would be together forever and Peyton would be lying in a ditch somewhere.**

* * *

BPOV

Did you ever have a feeling when you think something bad's going to happen? Well, I've had that feeling. In fact, I'm having that feeling right now...

"Bella!" Alexis screamed. She reminded me so much of Alice..."This is one of your biggest fashion desicions of your life. So please pay attention. Now strapless or halter dress?"

"Go for strapless." a velvety voice with a slight ring interrupted. We turned to face someone with pale skin, golden eyes and - OH MY GOD.

Alice Cullen. Seeing Alice Cullen now means that the rest of the Cullens were back in my life...I need alcohol. Oh wait, I can't. People still see me as the Disney It-girl and Disney It-girls don't get drunk on martinis and tequilas and wine and rum and some other alcohol beverages. Wow, I really need to stop visiting Alexis when she's rehearsing some rant for the latest Gilmore Girls episode.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, rushing to me and hugging me tight.

"Alice, you bitch. I - Can't - breathe!"

"Oops, sorry," she let go of me. "Bella, you're here!"

"I'm here."

"You're famous!"

"I'm famous."

"You're getting married! But not to my brother."

"I - yeah."

Umm, confused girl right here." Alexis butted in.

"Right, Alexis; Alice; Alice; Alexis." huh. That would make a good tongue twister. _Alice; Alexis; Alexis; Alice_.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said simply.

"Feeling's mutual." Alexis sighed as she looked at her watch. "Oh man, I have to go."

"I thought you said you had two hours left to go." My God, this girl's busier than me...

"I know but me and Chad are -"

"I really don't want to know." I gagged. These two were worst than Emmett and Rosalie.

"Nice meeting you Alice." Alexis said as she walked out.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since - " Alice started but I stopped her.

"Yeah."

"Zac Efron, huh?"

"Yeah." I blushed as I said again.

"You lucky girl."

"I know." I was seriously turning into a tomato.

"So join us. We're right over there." she replied and pointed at another wedding shop.

"Who's getting married?" _Please don't say Edward, please don't say Edward, Please don't say_

"Rosalie and Emmett. Again." Alice answered, rolling her eyes.

"Is Edward there?"

"Yeah." Alice replied, with an uncomfortable look on her face.

I smiled - well smirked actually. "I'll come. I can show this off." I showed her my engagement ring. Edward was going to pay...

* * *

**EPOV**

I read Alice's mind. She was coming. Bella was coming. My head filled with regret and guilt.

"There she is!" Rosalie said excitedly. "Had she grown taller?"

"No, she's wearing heels." Esme smiled. "Wow, I'd never thought I'd say that. Bella wearing heels. Wow"

My Bella was even more beautiful than ever. She had her hair in a loose bun and she wore a classic brown trenchcoat and light blue heeled shoes. Bella looked like Holly from Esme's favourite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's. They entered the shop and Bella looked at the wedding dresses around her with glee. Oh, right. She was getting married.

"Esme, Carlisle!" Bella grinned and hugged my parents, who looked like they found their missing child. Bella moved on to Emmett and Rosalie and hugged them both.

"I missed you, Bella." Rosalie whispered nervously.

"You do?" Bella replied, confused.

"Yeah. Nice ring, by the way." Rosalie complimented. The weird thing was she meant it.

"Hi Jazz." Bella grinned and hugged him.

"You might want to get off me. I can feel Eddie getting jealous." Jasper smirked at me.

"Right." Bella laughed out loud. She turned to me and Summer.

"Hi, Summer, Edward." she nodded at us and for a second she looked broken but quickly recovered. I was wrong. She can act. "Damn, I have to run." Bella glared at her watch.

"No, don't go yet." Alice pleaded. _I'm not losing you again, _she thought.

"Well, I'll still see you. Are you here for a holiday or a permanent thing?"

"Permanent. Were going to Laney High School." Rosalie answered.

"That means you'll see me every damn day." Bella smiled. "I really missed you guys." she smiled and she was about to go but she noticed the ring on Summer's finger. Oh no.

"Elizabeth Masen." she whispered.

_That's right, bitch - _Summer thought evilly. "That's right. Me and Eddie are married."

"Eddie?" Bella raised her eyebrows playfully. Why isn't she hurt?! Her first love is married, why isn't she hurt?!

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?!" Summer glared at her. I rolled my eyes. And so the gloves come off...

"Do you think I have a problem with that?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Well then there you go." Bella said sassily. God, she was driving me crazy. Her long legs; her luscious lips; her silky hair...

_Edward, stop being such a horny perv_ - Jasper.

Jeez. Was I really that bad? Whatever. I want Bella back. I know she's marrying someone else and I'm married to Summer, but I love Isabella Swan. And I want her back.

* * *

**Okay, to people this chapter may not seem long; but to me it is VERY LONG. **

**Alex Haley**


	6. The Cullen's BIG break

**Disclaimer: I do not own One tree hill, Twilight or Zachary David Alexander Efron**

It was a cold yet peaceful evening. Bella just finished her scenes for the day so it was pretty late. She was resting on Zac's lap in the cosy but small living room of the apartment she rented out for the time when she was in Wilmington.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked with evident concern in his eyes.

"Just thinking." Bella replied simply.

"About?"

"About stuff."

Zac rolled his eyes, irritated. Bella could be so stubborn sometimes. The only time she was like this was when…

"Let me guess, cheating ex boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah. His family is here. At Laney High. Where I'm filming." Bella answered uncomfortably.

"Whoa."

"I know."

"Do you still love him?"

She rested her head into his neck. "Yeah." Bella sighed and cried.

"Hey, shhh. No crying. I understand."

"I love you more." Bella vowed. "I swear."

"That's a good thing." Zac laughed. "But if you still love him, I won't get in your way." he said selflessly.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. He was so dramatic sometimes. "Get some rest and bring me back the cocky, smartass version of you."

They talked for a while until they fell asleep on the chair, with peaceful smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Bella Wella! You are now looking at an official cast of your fab show, One tree hill!" Alice squealed.

"Cool. Who are you playing?" Bella asked.

"Theresa! And Emmett's going to play Vegas. Rose is so jealous that we got speaking parts and she got 'Party Girl'!" Alice smirked as she thought of a private joke.

"So I take it that the others are getting roles too." Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. She didn't really want to deal with Edward and Summer.

"That's right."

"Welcome to the One Tree Hill family, anyway!"

"Thanks. Oh, I gotta go. School." Alice said and she hugged Bella. "Bye!" and she walked away.

* * *

**TAKE 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 AND ACTION!!! (A/N THIS PART IS IN SEASON 1-EPISODE 4:CRASH INTO YOU)**

_Theresa(Alice): (rushes in the party, holiding a newspaper) Have you seen this?_

_Brooke: (reads newspaper) High School Fearleader?! Wait, this is insulting right?!_

_Vegas(Emmett): My dog can draw better than this._

_Brooke: Who wears a hat during sex anyway? Who is this Saki person?_

_Nathan: (eyeing Peyton) Yeah, I wonder._

_Brooke: Should be called Sucki. This person doesn't know anything about this. They make it look so - _

_Lucas: Shallow?_

* * *

A few hours later, everything in the beach house scene was finished.

"You and Emmett did so well." Bella smiled at her two should-have-been siblings. She turned to Rosalie, Jasper, BLONDE WITCH AND MAN WHORE. "You guys ddid well too. You all stood out." she said politely.

"Well duh." Rosalie answered.

"I have to go. Me, Hilarie and Bethany are - " Bella started but Edward cut her off.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"Uhh, sure." Bella answered uncomfortably. They walked away right after Bella looked at Alice who was rolling her eyes.

"What does he see in her anyway?!" Summer glared after them.

"Uhh, let me see. Love, class, beauty? What else? Intelligence, kindness, wit?" Alice said smartly, smirking at Summer's glare.

"You whore."

"Don't make me hit you."


	7. King of the cheese

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or anything alse but the lovely fantabulous original plot!

To say things were awkward was an understatement. Bella and Edward sat on the bench, waiting for each other to say something.

"So...how's marriage?" Bella asked politely. Like she could care fuck about his marriage.

"Complicated." Edward answered honestly. It was complicated. For the past few months, him and Summer weren't acting like a married couple. But then again when have they ever?

A few minutes passed. "Look, Edward, I really don't want to talk to you because you cheated on me and I kinda have to get home to my _fiance." _Bella said, emphazising on the fiance.

"I know...I just..." Edward struggled. "I love you...I still love you."

Bella could feel herself go crazy. One part of her wanted to kiss him and make every pain go away. But the other part wanted to smack him silly. "You love me?! Are you serious?! You marry that Paris Hilton type vampire and you say you love me?! What happens if I forgive you then? I get another drug lord car?! And what if you cheat on me again?!"

"I won't. I love -"

"I'm engaged. I'm engaged and were having this conversation. Oh my Efron! I'm engaged. I have to wear a white poofy dress. I have to have babies. Blue eyed babies. And then I'm going to get all wrinkly and old and die."

"You done yet?" Edward asked with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"Yes. Where's my coffee?" Bella replied stupidly.

"I think water would be better."

"I don't need anything. I'm sane."

"You're sane?" Edward asked, spectically with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sane."

"Then can you answer my question?"

"Go on..."

"Do you still love me?"

Bella didn't know what to say. "I do," she started and she saw his face turn hopeful. "But I love Zac too." and after that, she walked away.

* * *

Bella went home with a mixture of emotions. Anger, from Edward. Guilt, for Zac. Heartbreak, for both of them; and excitement and anxiety about weddings. She enetered the room and laughed when she saw Zac dancing.

"Nice moves."

"Thanks. It's for 17 Again." Zac replied and kissed her softly.

"Right, what time do you leave?"

"6 in the morning." he answered.

"Aaw."

"I know. What'll you do without me?" Zac said, cockily

"Not that. I meant that you'll probably wake me up."

"Ha ha."

"I want to be a winter bride." Bella announced, randomly.

"Okay..." Zac said with a confused tone.

"I want to get married in February **(it's June now. The Cullens can go to Wilmington because in this story, it's just like Forks) **"

"Okay." he replied.

"You don't mind?" Bella asked.

"No, I don't care. I just want to marry the love of my life."

"You're sweet."

"You are my life, my soul, my everything." Zac said, making Bella laugh.

"Dude, what's up with the cheese?"

Zac put on a comical deep voice and said," I am Zachary, king of cheese and the dance floor!" he said and tickled Bella. "You dare question the king?"

"No--my--king."

All of a sudden, Zac stopped. "Good." he said and he left the room, leaving Bella laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Random, I know...**

* * *


	8. Looking princessy

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Feedback! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

"Alice, Rosalie!" Bella grinned as she ran to her would-have-been sisters. Who knew she was so excited about the prospect of a shopping trip?

"What's up Bella?" Rosalie asked, laughing.

"Do you guys want to -"

Alice, already seeing the vision, nodded excitedly and said, "We'd love to go wedding shopping with you Bella!"

"You are officially one of my bridesmaids!" Bella smiled, excitedly. Oh how she had changed.

"I'd suggest you wear a witch costume, considering you are one." an unknown voice hissed behind Bella. Bella turned to see someone with fiery red hair. Summer.

"No bitch, that's strictly yours. Nice outfit, very strip club." Bella smirked. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other. Bella seriously had changed.

"You know, I never understood why Edward liked you in the first place."

"I never understood why he even married you."

"Maybe because I put out."

"You really are a low class whore." Bella bites back with a glare deadlier than any Ice Queens combined. For the past five years, she learned how to be more bitchy and how to become a smartass.

"You're just some play toy Edward used to waste his time." Summer smiled sickly.

"Don't push me, bitch." Bella glared with her hands curled up in a fist. She would seriously just hit Summer and drop her body in some bitch. But she can't because of the fact that the bitch was a vampire and she probably was, like, 10 times stronger than her.

"Like you can seriously take me." Summer laughed and smirked at Bella's glaring face.

"No, but I can!" Rosalie defended Bella_. _

"Ooh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my -"

Before she knew it, Alice slapped Summer on her cheek. And then Alice proceeded to punch her on the nose. Summer dropped to the floor with a thud and Alice, Rosalie and Bella all walked away with different emotions. A feeling of victory from Alice; amusement from Rosalie and a bit of gulit from Bella. No matter how bitchy her comments are, she would always be that little innocent girl Edward fell for. And that's what scares her.

* * *

* * *

Alice and Rosalie waited for Bella by a nearby wedding store. A few minutes later, Bella appeared wearing a dark purple silk tee under a black leather jacket; black skinny jeans and white wedges. Even though Alice and Rosalie reunited with Bella a few months later, she could always shock them about how much she's changed.

"Hey guys, were just waiting for a few people." Bella smiled warmly.

"Who?"

"Alexis, Ashley Tisdale, Selena Gomez and Angela. You remember Angela, right?"

"Yeah." Alice and Rosalie answered in unison.

"She has a daughter called Melinda. She's four."

Rosalie could feel herself grow jealous at Angela. She was older than Angela and yet she has the beautiful daughter?! She thought about what Bella said and remebered who were they waiting for. She said, "Wait, you're friends with Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale and Demi Lovato?"

"Well, erm..."

"Never mind that." Alice said excitedly. "Who's on the wedding party that's famous?"

Bella blushed. **(This is my dream wedding party. Oh, and the usher/usherettes part, you can have adult ones. My uncle had adult ushers/usherettes)** "Miley Cyrus, Monique Coleman, Taylor Swift, Bethany and Hilarie are usherettes. The Jonas Brothers and Milo Ventimiglia are ushers. Zac's best man is Chad. His groomsmen are his brother Dylan, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, James Lafferty, Elijah Kelly and Drew Seeley. And there's a bunch of people who are guests."

"Like who?"

"Uhm...John Travolta."

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Alice hyperventilated and bounced up and down. "Bella, please let me bring a camera!"

Bella tried to ignore her. She was proud but embarrased of having that many famous friends. But they were just ordinary people. Even though they did extraordinary things, they still shopped and pig out on food.

* * *

2 hours later, everyone apart from Bella found their dress. They were lilac but each were different **(A/n see my profile) **and Rosalie was falling for Melinda every second. Bella looked at the dresses. "Ugly, ugly, ugly." she chanted, depressed.

"Auntie Bells, are you sure you can't find a dress?" Melinda asked in her sweet little girl voice.

"Nothing at all. There is no -"

At that moment, Bella turned to see the perfect dress. It was satin and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was adorned in beading and was accented with a dramatic asymmetric drape at the neckline and dropped waist. It was beautiful. "Oh my Efron." Bella sighed.

"What, B?" Ashley asked, looking at the wedding dress.

"This dress is gorgeous. It's perfect."

"It is pretty." Selena complimented.

"And it's in your size. Bella, it's in your size." Demi grinned at Bella.

"Put it on!" Alexis and Alice squealed. Bella rolled her eyes and rushed to the changing room. A few minutes later, she emerged gracefully. Not even Alice and Rosalie combined could compete with her.

"Auntie, you look like a princess." Melinda said, looking dazed.

"I kind of do, don't I?"

"And every princess wears a tiara." Alice smirked, showing Bella this beautful tiara.

"I can't wear a tiara."

Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes at Bella. "Why not? It's your wedding."

Bella took the tiara from Alice's hands. "Yes but if I wear this, I'm sure I'll look -"she put it on, looked in the mirror and said, "well, princessy."

Alice smirked. "I told you so."

Demi takes out a video camera and said, "I feel like making a video. Let's make a video and post it on Youtube."

* * *

THE CULLEN HOUSE

"Were on YouTube!" Alice screamed as soon as she and Rose entered the house. Edward was listening to his iPod; Emmettand Jasper were palying on the XBOX 360; Carlisle and Esme were talking whilst Summer was nowhere in sight, thank god.

When Emmett heard what Alice said, he grew jealous. He always wanted to be on YouTube. "Why?"

"You'll see. Rose, go on Bella's Youtube." Alice commanded to Rosalie, who had her pink laptop on her lap.

"What's it called again?" Rosalie asked.

"OfficialIzzySwan." Edward replied automatically. Everyone looked at him with eyebrows raised. "I read Alice's mind." he lied, unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. Ooh this is the video." Alice screamed.

Rosalie clicks on the video and Bella's face appeared on their screens:

_Bella: Hi guys. I've just been wedding shopping with Alexis, Demi, Selena, Ashley and my old school friends._

_The camera zoomed to Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Melinda._

_Bella: This is Alice, Angela, Rosalie and the cutest little girl ever. This is Melinda._

_Melinda: Hi._

_Bella: So anyway, I would show you my dress but Zac would see it and that's pretty unlucky if he does. I'm being boring, I really am being such a bore, aren't I? Sorry, I haven't had enough coffee._

_Alexis: That's true._

_Bella: I don't know what to say next. _

_Ashley: Ooh, I have an idea! You had that video challenged to you. Who was it again?_

_Bella: Oh yes! The Jonas Brothers. Hey Joe, Nick, Kev; your little challenge on who can make the funniest video is probably the worst idea you guys have ever had. We all know who'd win._

_Selena: Yeah, we know who'd win. ME!!_

_Bella: (laughs) Actually, me. Tell you what, I'm gonna let you boys off easy. I may be older but I am way funnier than you. That's right, Joe, way funnier! I mean, don't you watch One tree hill?! Come on JJ! But putting that aside, umm, I miss you guys and I hope you guys are good and I'll see you at my wedding. February 14!!_

_Angela: Poor Zac._

_Rosalie: What do you mean?_

_Angela: He has to buy Bella two presents. One for Valentine's and another for their anniversary._

_Demi: Oh he has mega bucks, he'll deal._

_Bella: So umm...Bye!_

* * *

Esme smiled. "Who knew?" she said, thoughtfully. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe Edward cheating on Bella was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"I know." Carlisle agreed. He looked around the room. Where was Edward's partner. He preffered to call Summer Edward's partner. He didn't like calling her daughter or Edward's wife. "Where's Summer?" he said, looking at Edward. First, he was confused and then something clicked. Sheez, where was his brain for the past 5 years? Edward walked away hesitantly without a word.

"Sometimes I wonder." Emmett pondered, thoughtfully, which scared his vampiric** (is this a word? Oh well, I don't care. I like it)** family. Usually when Emmett thinks about somethin, it was usually annoying and horrible. Alice's shredded clothes (making an apron for Esme using Alice's Oscar De La Renta empire dress), Rosalie's broken mirrors (trying to pursue a career in the opera), Edward's pink volvo (updating Edward's car), Jasper's green hair (an accident, Emmet claims), Esme's flowers (testing his new monster truck)and Carlisle's Jonas makeover (the first time Emmett saw the Jonas Brothers, he thought Carlisle looked a bit like Kevin and went all Alice on him).

"What?" Jasper asked nervously.

"I wonder who's more stupid. Edward or Michael Jackson drunk and high on a good day."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I'm having problems and I'm going to vent. You don't have to listen to this.**

**My cousin Gina said that Robert Pattinson was ugly and untalented! Uhh, I could have killed her right there but we just got out of church and my grandma was there. **

**A certain teacher (Chanelle, if you're reading this, you'll know) kept us in and I got a screaming match from my dad for being late.**

**My brother was so clumsy, he rammed into me. Not only do I have a an almost broken but definitely sore ribs, I got balmed for it! OH MY EDWARD! I HATE MY LIFE!!!**


	9. Guilt

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...BUT IF I DID, I WILL LORD IT OVER PEOPLE BECAUSE THAT IS HOW HORRIBLE I AM!**

* * *

Mark Schwann, the creator of One Tree Hill, was having the bane of every writer's existence. Writer's block. He needed to show people that Brooke Davis that she was human. He needed to show that she was a girl with insecurities, vulnerability and a heart. Knowing he was stuck, he walked to where his actors were taking a break.

"Hey guys. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." Bethany, Bella, Hilarie, James and Chad all said.

"I need advice on Brooke."

"Well, ask Bella. She is playing Brooke." Bethany said. Always the mature one.

"Okay, well Bella, any suggestions on how to show Brooke as a human being?" Mark asked, hopefully.

"Well," Bella started and she saw the Cullens, including Edward, listening in on their conversation nearby. Knowing it will make Edward feel worse, she said, "You can make Lucas cheat on Brooke."

"Perfect, but it's missing something..."

"Peyton!" Hilarie said suddenly.

"Blonde girl say what?!" Chad said, with eyebrows raised.

Hilarie rolled her eyes. "Either you've been watching too much Hannah Montana or you're just stupid. Peyton. Lucas can cheat on Brooke with Peyton. Brooke's best friend."

"That's genius!" Mark said and he hugged Hilarie gratefully and walked away eagerly.

"Can you handle acting this certain situation?" James asked Bella in a caring tone. "I mean you have been cheated on..."

"Exactly. I'll be able to add my own story to the storyline. I'll put my pain in Brooke's." she explained. She looked over at Edward. He looked like how he was on their first day of Biology together. His fists were clenched together, he was glaring and for a vampire, you can practically see his veins popping out. Basically, he looked hot but horrible. If there is such a thing. Bella stood up. "I'm going to get some air." she announced. She looked at James' plate full of vegetables and added with a teasing tone, "Baby James, eat your greens."

James rolled his gorgeous blue eyes and said, "Yes ma."

Bella laughed and walked away. Edward followed her. And he was mad.

* * *

"Subtle move, Swan!" Edward screamed, angrily.

"What do you want?" Bella asked tiredly, looking back at him. She really didn't need this right now.

"The guilt trip. I've had enough! You hate me! Fine, hate me. But here's the thing, I love you. Damn it Isabella, I love you. So just talk to me!" Edward pleaded.

"No!"

"But -"

"No, Edward! You lived for 113 YEARS!!!!! Surely you know the meaning of no!"

* * *

As they argued, unbeknownst to both of them, someone was watching them, angry. They carefully placed the gifts they bought with them and stormed away to make a very important call.

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder who that is...**


	10. Cheater

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything...**

**Guys, I know the last chapter sucked but bare with me here, I have a really crappy life right now.**

* * *

ZACPOV **(MY FIRST ZPOV - ENJOY)**

The director of 17 Again gave me a break to see Bella. They said I needed to keep the romance going until I had that wedding ring on my finger. I wasn't going to listen to my director. My Bella was going to be the most spoilt wife ever. She was my love and she would be spoilt and loved. I took her favourite flowers, lilac freesias and white roses and her favourite chocolate, red and blue smarties. I smiled as I held the gifts and I rushed over to wear I can see the back of her amazing chestnut mane. She was talking to this guy. He was definitely gorgeous. Someone I can't live up to.

"Honestly, Edward, you've lived for 113 years. Surely you know the meaning of no!" My Bella screamed at the man. Wiat, this was Edward. As in, _the _Edward?! He looked about 17 or 18. Wait, did Bella just say 113?! That's not possible!

"Bella, love, I cheated on you because -"

"That's right! You cheated on me. Stupid, unreliable, cheating vampire!" Bella argued. Vampire?! I felt like I was in a parody of my life. Was Bella one too? If she was, she probably bit me now. But she has the beauty for it.

"I love you Bella." the Edward guy said. I felt my anger boil more and more.

"Urghh! I love you too but I love Za-" Bella started but Edward pushed her to a wall and started to kiss her. I can see my fiancee slowly melting into the kiss. I have to get out of here. I put the flowers and the smarties down and walked away, heartbroken.

* * *

BELLAPOV

After kissing Edward for about 3 minutes, I pushed him away. Surprisingly, he let me.

"Why did you stop?" Edward asked softly.

"Zac." I whispered. Oh my! I cheated on Zac.

"Yeah, umm, I need to tell you something..."Edward said, sheepishly.

"What?" I said, distractedly. I was to busy trying to call Zac.

"Zac was here...and he so our kiss."

"What?!" I screamed, angry. My fiance. He saw me kissing some other guy! Oh crap! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!!!

"I read his mind, he was hiding."

"And you still kissed me?!"

"I'm sorry Bella. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"So you made me cheat on my fiance?!"

"Bella, I -"

"...gotta go." I sighed angrily and I rushed out to my car, a matching Black Audi like Zac's.

* * *

**(Third Person; With Zac in their Wilmington apartment.)**

Zac phoned up a friend of his and Bella's. Jacob Black. He didn't like Zac for a while. Zac thought it was because he had feelings for Bella. He did. Well, that was until Jacob met Naomi. I twas like love at first sight. **(CONVERSATION ONLY:)**

_Z: Hey Jake. I need to ask you something._

_J: Hi Zac. Nice to hear from you too. Now what do you want to ask?_

_Z: Is Edward, Bella's ex, a vampire?_

_J: What? (Laughs nervously) There's no such things as vampires. _

_Z: Don't lie to me Jacob Ephraim Black!_

_J: (sighs) Fine, do you want the truth?_

_Z: Yes._

_J: Okay, vampires are real. But Edward and his family drink animal blood. _

_Z: Huh?_

_J: Edward is, like 112 years old. _

_Z: But how - when - what?!?!?!_

_J: Look, he's a vampire. Bella and Edward are broken up. He cheated on her. Get over it. She's yours now._

_Z: Well, he's here. So is his family. Looks like she's a hypocrite. She kissed him._

_J: That filthy bloodsucker!_

_Z: Bella's a vampire?!_

_J: No, you idiot! I was talking about Edward!_

They talked for a few minutes until they both hung up. Zac sat down on the sofa and buried his face deep in his hands. She heard footsteps and he raised his head. It was Bella. She smiled nervously.

"Hi baby."


	11. Third heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Zac glared at her. "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Bella felt guilt wash all over her. "I'm sorry. It was reflex. A mistake!" she tried to explain.

"No the mistake was asking you to marry me!" Zac screamed and he suddenly regretted it. But he was so angry, his mouth wasn't controlled by his brain or his heart.

"Wha-what?" Bella stuttered, tears falling on her heart-shaped face. "You regret it?"

"Yes." Zac said, numbly. He went to their room to pack his bags while Bella followed him.

"Please just think about this!"

"No." Zac said, mechanically. After he packed his bags, he kissed Bella's forehead and walked away. After the door shut, she cried and cried. She let the darkness come over her and slept with red, puffy eyes.

* * *

**It's pretty short, I know. But I wanted to show you guys the break up.**


	12. AN Vote

**I changed my name to BellaCullenWanabee14**

**I am going to replace the last chapter but I'm having writers block so I need all you people crazy enough to read my story to take a vote.**

**Should I...**

**1 - Turn Edward back to the Book version, divorce Summer and get him and Bella back together.**

**2 - Make Edward bow out and talk to Zac. Zac then talks to Bella. Happily ever after for them and Edward finds a new singer (not saying who).**

**Poll is in my page. I will stop the voting at maybe January 3-5 2009. **


	13. The truth

**Disclaimer - i DON'T OWN ANYTHING...**

* * *

Edward drove to Bella's apartment. Alice talked to Edward and he realised that he was, in fact, a monster. The marriage to Summer wasn't his fault. Sure they were friends in his 'rebellious years' but friends only. He didn't know that she had feelings for him. Some mind reader. Then she came back and threatened Bella to get him to date her. And soon marry her. What was he supposed to do? Marry her to protect Bella of course. He never told his family and so they spent 5 years insulting him without knowing the truth to everything.

He knocked on Bella's door. Bella answered and Edward fell into shock at her sight. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was all tangled up. She glared at him.

"What?!"

"We need to talk." Edward said.

"Fine. Talk." Bella replied.

"Can I come in?"

Bella sighed. "I suppose you can."

Edward came into Bella's apartment and as she walked, she tripped.

"Damn it! Every time!" Bella muttered as she pulled herself up.

Edward couldn't help but laugh and said, "I thought you weren't as clumsy nowadays."

"Well, I still am." Bella replied which turned into a rant. "I mean I know I can walk in heels and walk on a flat surface without tripping but I can still fall and trip and - shut up! You talk."

"Okay, well, I think that the clumsy runs deep and - "

"No!" Bella replied, annoyed. "I meant talk about what you wanted to talk about."

Edward took a deep breath. Okay, say the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "My marriage to Autumn -"

"Summer."

"-Summer was a lie. I met her in my 'dark days'. She was actually quite attracted to me. She came back into my life and forced me to leave you for her or she will -"

"She will what?"

"Or she will kill you." Edward winced. "I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything about it."

"You couldn't tell Alice or Carlisle? Even Rosalie! You could've told Rosalie. Even though she was a bitch back then she could've outbitched Summer easily!" Bella rambled.

"Well the truth is out." Edward said and he stood up. "I'll just get out of the way now."

He was about to walk away but Bella stopped him.

"What?" Edward said, confused.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And I was only hiding with Zac because I wanted to take the easy road. The road where my heart wouldn't get broken." Bella said. "Again."

"So you love me?"

"Yes."

He was about to lean in and kiss her but she stopped him and said, "Before I do anything about you, I have to sort things out with Zac. He's my best friend."

"Just your best friend right?"

Bella shook her head sadly. "No. Unfortunately, I may have only been hiding with Zac but I do love him. Like just how much I love you."

"I understand."

* * *

**You picked Edward and you've got your wish! But the drama still doesn't end though...**

**After I finish ALL my stories in the Twilight Section, I have a few Cedric Diggory ones I want to try out...**

**By the way, ignore the last chapter. This is my ACTUAL version.**

**Oh and in the wedding shopping chapter, Angela doesn't know about vampires. Rosalie and Alice just wore bad make up and lied their asses off...**


	14. AN

**Guys, I am so unbelievably sorry for my lack of updates…I've just got no fuckin' idea what to do with this story anymore. And my life's a mess right now…**

**I moved to Australia, away from my best friends.**

**I had to break up with my boyfriend.**

**Everything's changing and I'm so stressed right now…**

**PM me with an idea - any idea!**

**Sorry again**

**Alex x**


End file.
